


Something to Live For Part 6

by Phsbarbie



Series: Something to Live For [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phsbarbie/pseuds/Phsbarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard has her first meeting with the council while Kaidan tries to talk some sense into Joker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Live For Part 6

Since the Council Chambers have been destroyed, they're holding sessions in the Asari Councilor's office, which, though twice the size Udina's was, is still much smaller than they're used to. That means even less people can attend than did before, and that Councilor Tevos has home court advantage. Which, if the arguing I hear as I approach is any indication, she very much needs.

"Don't think we have forgotten the asari's liability in all this," Sparatus is saying. "If you had shared the knowledge in that Prothean beacon we might have been ready, we might not have lost a third of the galaxy's population!"

"You don't know that," counters Tevos. "We shared it when it mattered, we provided the final piece needed to stop the Reapers."

"Use that as comfort if you want," says Valern. "Is that what you tell your remaining population?"

"Councilors?" I say, entering the room. "Am I interrupting something?" Tevos gives me a relieved smile.

"Commander Shepard, it is good to see you," she says.

"We were thrilled to hear about your miraculous survival. It is good to have the Savior of the Galaxy still among us," adds Valern.

"Savior of the Galaxy?" I ask. "It seems I've been upgraded from Citadel."

"Only because everyone's lost count of how many times you've saved it," says Hackett, entering behind me. "I apologize for being late Councilors. I just came from a meeting with the Crucible team. They've been assigned to restoring stable power and water to all sections."

"Admiral Hackett, we're glad you could join us," says Sparatus before turning back to me. "Primarch Victus has sung your praises about the ground assault, and Admiral Hackett has relayed your report on the destruction of the Reapers."

"Yes, I thought you might want to hear about the events first hand," I say, starting to push myself out of my chair. A hand clamps down on my shoulder. When I look up, I find it belongs to Admiral Hackett. He looks slightly embarrassed. 

"I got a message from Major Alenko. He, uh, promised me a bottle of your best brandy if I made sure you stayed in your chair." You've got to be kidding me. We are going to have words when I get home.

"Actually, Commander, we don't need to know about what happened with The Source," says Tevos.

"You don't?" I ask, surprised.

"No, we don't. The choices were yours, the decision was made, and you saved us all from the Reapers. We are determined to move forward, not focus on the past," she says, shooting a look at Sparatus that he ignores.

"We have asked you here today," says Valern, "to extend an invitation to you. We would like you to fill Udina's place on the Council." It's a good thing I'm already sitting down.

"You want me on the Council?"

"We can think of no better example of humanity than you," says Sparatus. 

A memory rises to the forefront of my mind. I was on Earth, about two months into my house arrest, just about to hit the hay, when there was a knock on my door. 

"Come in," I called, figuring it was James doing a perimeter check. His last one always seemed to come after I'd changed into my sports bra and shorts, but before I actually climbed into bed.

"Oh, sorry Shepard," said Anderson, quickly turning his back. I grabbed the closest shirt and threw it on.

"Anderson! What are you doing here? It's safe to turn around, by the way." He did and shook my hand. I gestured to the chairs in the corner and he sat down. 

"Oh, I was in the area. Thought I'd stop by, see how you were doing." I grabbed two beers from my mini fridge.

"In the area? I thought Councilors didn't get off the Citadel much," I said, handing him one of the beers and taking the seat across from him. He took a swig of his.

"No, they don't. But that no longer applies to me. I'm not on the Council." I stop with my bottle part way to my mouth.

"What? Why not?"

"Shepard, in the last two months you've been in lockdown, have you even held a gun?"

"No," I said immediately. I didn't have to stop and think. He chuckled.

"Do I even have to ask if you miss it?" I take a pull of my beer.

"No, you don't. I miss the missions, I miss the space travel, hell, I just miss the action."

"Exactly. Do you know how many times in the last two and a half years I've held a gun that wasn't target practice? Up until a month ago, none. Being on the Council is a big and important job, but I'm just a soldier. I need the action."

"So, who took your spot?" I asked.

"Udina." I nearly spit out my beer.

"You left that snake in charge?"

"I'll admit, it's not the best solution. What with need is someone with military thinking but the political know-how to get things done." He sighed. "And it turns out that's not me." We sat in silence for a few moments.

"If it makes you feel any better, Sir, I've already plotted out ten different ways to knock out James, escape this facility, and take back my ship. And I've only been here two months." He laughed.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?"

"To the action," I said, raising my bottle.

"To the action," he replied, clinking his bottle with mine.

"Commander?" Valern is asking. "We understand this is a big decision. Perhaps you should take some time-"

"No."

"No?" says Sparatus, looking confused. 

"Thank you, Councilors, for the immense honor, but I have to decline."

"I see," says Tevos. "I can't say I'm not disappointed. Do you have any recommendations for the spot?"

"I do, in fact. Admiral Hackett." He drops his hand from my shoulder.

"Is this for not letting you stand up? If so, then by all means, please stand," he says in a low voice.

"No," I respond. "It's because you have military thinking and enough political know-how to get things done."

"An excellent idea," says Sparatus. "What do you say, Admiral?"

"Thank you for the honor, Councilors. I will need some time to think about it."

"Of course," says Tevos. "Commander Shepard, will you be willing to continue your work as a Spectre? Following your full recovery, of course." I smile.

"That is an honor I will most gladly accept."

"Good, then this session of the Council is adjourned," says Valern. I salute the Admiral and head back out to the shuttle where Cortez is waiting for me.

"So, are you a member of the Council?" he asks, opening the rear compartment for me. I roll my eyes.

"No. I am, however, back on Spectre duty as soon as I'm battle ready."

"Damn! I owe Vega ten credits."

"That depends, was the bet on an offer or the acceptance?"

"Acceptance."

"Yeah, you owe him ten credits. Okay Cortez, back to my place. I've still got a ship, but I need to get my pilot back."

 

"So, Joker, how have you been?" I ask, shutting the door behind Shepard.

"Kaidan, just show me to the bar." I take a closer look at Joker. He's paler than the last time I saw him, like he's spent all his time in darkened bars and none in the artificial sunlight provided nearly everywhere else. It would also explain why he reeks of alcohol. His cheeks are hollow, his normally trimmed beard is looking more like a vagrant's, and he has bags under his eyes so deep it looks like he lost a fight. I have a flashback of Garrus trying to haul me out of dive bars after Shepard died. He didn't always succeed. I look at Joker and see me three years ago.

"Why do you need an escort? You know where it is," I say, walking ahead of him into the den anyway.

"I see this place made it through unharmed. You've even got power," he says, sitting down at the bar.

"It helps to have saved the galaxy. They've tried to make sure she's recovering in comfort."

"Yeah, I saw the hover chair. What's up with that?"

"She got busted up pretty good when the Crucible went off. The neural pathways in her brain are out of whack, mostly effecting her legs. So, she's doing physical therapy. She can stand pretty well, and can even walk for short distances. She should recover completely, given enough time. Of course, you know Shepard, she doesn't want to give it time."

"Yeah," he says sadly, "I know Shepard." Nice one Kaidan, not helping.

"So, what'll it be?" I ask, sliding behind the counter. 

"Whiskey on the rocks. And don't hold out on me, I know you've got the good stuff."

"That's the whole reason you stayed, huh?"

"How'd you guess?" he asks sarcastically, downing the drink in one shot and gesturing for another.

"Believe it or not Joker, I know what you're going through." He laughs bitterly.

"You have no idea what I'm going through. The only woman I've ever loved is gone. I'll never find another, I'll never want another. My life is just stretching before me-"

"A pointless, empty wasteland?"

"Don't finish my sentences, Dude. It's creepy."

"My point is, I've been where you are." I take out a second glass and pour myself a drink.

"Bullshit. Shepard is here, alive, and now you'll live happily ever after with 2.5 kids who have a couple of weird uncles always staring at their mom's rack."

"I knew I wasn't imagining it! Will you please tell Shepard that?" He rolls his eyes at me. "Look, I get that I have her back now, but I spent two years thinking she was dead, never coming back, gone for good. The only reason I ever left those shitty bars is that Garrus was back with C-Sec at the time. On his rounds he'd pull me out and attempt to sober me up. The last time he had to do that he said something that hit home. He said, 'Shepard wouldn't want you to honor her memory this way.' And he was right. She wouldn't. Don't get me wrong, I never forgot about her. And after being pushed into a disastrous experience grabbing drinks with a doctor I decided I wouldn't ever date again either. But I picked myself up and carried on with my life, because I knew that's what she would have wanted." Joker goes silent for a minute.

"How did you do it?"

"I threw myself into the Alliance. I accepted every mission, fulfilled every duty. Might not be a bad idea for you either." Joker finishes his drink.

"Yeah, that's the reason I'm here. Look, not that this hasn't been fun and all, but will you just tell Shepard-"

"Nope."

"Just like that, huh?"

"Listen, Joker, I have to live with her and if I tell her I let you leave and took a message... well, hover chair or no, she'll kick my ass. Come on, let's grab some beers and watch the game." He gives me an incredulous look.

"The Citadel is in ruins, the Mass Relays are barely functional, and they're not only playing, but broadcasting Bioti-Ball? How many people even have power?"

"Oh, no, it's not a new one. We downloaded some old ones."

"If they're old I've probably seen them," he says, grabbing a beer and sitting down on the couch. "What else ya got?"

"Let's see... vids of Shepard's matches from Armax Arsenal, the latest Blasto movie where Javik makes a cameo, Vaenia, and... Fleet and Flotilla. I swear that last one is Tali's."

"Vaenia it is." I sit next to him and crack open my beer. "Kaidan?"

"What?"

"Did you ever hate me?"

"Yes," I say, not taking my eyes off the screen.

"Wow, don't try to spare my feelings or anything." I shrug.

"I did hate you. For about a week, until I realized you hated yourself even more. You didn't mean for her to die. It was an accident. I knew you cared about her and would have saved her if you could." Joker is silent for awhile.

"You know, Shepard hit on me once." I nearly spit out my beer.

"Bullshit."

"It's true. In Purgatory, right before I got together with EDI." I swipe the beer out of his hands.

"Clearly, you've had too much to drink."

"Asshole," he mutters at me.

"On that we can agree," says an annoyed voice behind me. Looks like Shepard's back. And something tells me Hackett had to keep her in her chair.


End file.
